Are you Afraid?
by Zangoose15
Summary: My third story but my first official halloween story. Abby and Ty have to stake out a 'supposedly' haunted house! But whwn the get locked in on the night of halloween, will they conquer their fears or be conquered by them? Yay Grossology! Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Hallow's Eve

**Are You Afraid?**

Yay! Another Grossology story. Should be one of my best works. Mwahahahaha! My inspiration this time was the dark and stormy night……or falling out of bed in the middle of a thunderstorm. It told me to write this. Do not read if you are afraid of leeches or partial reference to clowns. I do not own Grossology or any characters used or Dracula or the Return of Dracula (if that was ever made into a movie or book), or any locations used. Dare ye read this frightful tale? Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Note: I'm terrible at writing scary stories. Sorry.

Chapter 1: Hallow's Eve

Another year has come and gone and it's Halloween again. While everyone else is out trick or treating, Ty, Abby, and Lab Rat were sitting in the G.A.G. Lab watching "The Return of Dracula". Though Ty and Lab Rat were screaming their pants off, Abby merely yawned in boredom.

"Yawn. This movie is more boring than the first one."

"If you're not afraid of _that_ then why don't we-"

Abby gave her brother a sternfull look and he immediately shut his mouth. Abby knew exactly what Ty was getting at. She grew silent as she thought back to last Halloween. The memory made her shudder silently.

"Another ten minutes of this should clear my mind." She thought. Moments later Ty and Lab Rat started screaming again.

"Or maybe five minutes of that." She thought with a smile. But she wouldn't have that privilege any time soon. For during Dracula's attack-

"Agents!" the Director called.

"Ahhhh!" the boys screamed, throwing their arms around each other. Abby couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Once the boys realized what was going on, as instantly as they grabbed hold to each other, they released their hold on the other.

"What's going on, sir?" Abby asked.

"There have been……strange happenings in a particular location."

"Where?" she asked.

"At-", the Director paused and gulped, "Wilson Manor!"

The three grossologists almost shouted at the same time,

"WILSON MANOR!"

"You mean the supposedly haunted house?!" Ty exclaimed.

"'Supposedly' being the key word." Abby remarked.

"I need you two to look around that house and find out what's going on!" And with that, the Director signed out.

*****

I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer....um, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Dare Ye Enter

Chapter 2: Dare Ye Enter

Wilson Manor was a lonely old house atop a lone hill a great distance from town, and, menacingly enough, was somewhat haunted. All the more reason that the house was avoided. As the two grossologists stood on the front porch, they felt an ominous essence about the house. The silence was broken when the youngest spoke.

"After you."

"Oh, brother." Abby rolled her eyes and walked through the door. Inside there were cobwebs everywhere, the floors creaked, and paint peeled in some places revealing gray wood underneath.

"Kinda creepy." Ty whispered.

"All it needs is a little light." Abby reassured. She searched the wall for a switch. She quickly found one and flipped it. A small light came on.

"See?" Moments later the light fizzled out.

"See what? It's dark!" Ty retorted.

Then turn on your night vision, silly." Abby retorted back. To tell the truth she didn't want to be in the dark anymore than Ty did. She turned and headed towards a dark stairway.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for the fuse box. There has to be one." She descended the stairs, leaving Ty to his thoughts. Armed only with night vision goggles, the grossometer, and a jet-pack backpack, he began to wander around.

*****

Meanwhile, Abby was nearing the basement, the fuse box, and a possible date with destiny.

*****

Ty had found a nice bedroom to rest in, considering that they were going to stay there for a while.

*****

Back in the basement, Abby was tinkering with the fuse box; unknowing of the creatures crawling onto her shoes.

*****

On the second floor, Ty had removed his goggles and lay down. He wasn't sleepy, just tired. But he was completely oblivious to the type of décor that the room he chose had.

*****

Hope you enjoyed, sorry if its short. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3:The Haunting sort of

**Ok first off, I am writing two to three at the moment and I am a terrible multitasker. Anyway I hope you'll like this next chapter, considering that I spent a week writing it. Anyway please enjoy.**

**I do not own Grossology or any affiliations...Discovery Kids and Nelvana does...**

Chapter 3: The Haunting (sort of)

Both were unaware of what was to happen next. But as Abby found the switch to reactivate the lighting system, Ty saw his surroundings clearly. The sight made him freeze out of fear. All around the room there were pictures of ...clowns. Before his mind could react, he ran out of the room, screaming as he left.

Around the same time, Abby had noticed the little creatures climbing up her leg. A group of leeches had herded around her feet. She let out a startled whimper and screamed. She stumbled out of the basement and headed to the foyer.

Both had been scared out of their wits. It was so bad, that they almost ran into each other in the foyer. They were both out of breath.

"M-m-maybe we c-can come back in the m-m-m-morning." Ty suggested. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try." Abby said. As Ty stepped away from the door, she took a very deep breath and let loose a very hard kick on the door. The door barely moved. Yet, she managed to make the doorknob fall out of place. She looked down at the broken doorknob. Ty wasn't long to remark.

"Nice." Abby smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for the night." She said, trying to brighten up the situation. "Besides, we still have a case to solve."

"I suppose you're right." Ty glanced away from the doorknob. "Um, have you checked your shoulder lately?" In response to Ty's question, she took a peek at her shoulder. Sure enough, there perched on her shoulder was a little leech. Caught completely off guard by the sudden realization, she screamed and jumped on to Ty's shoulders. Abby's reaction nearly made Ty fall backwards. As the leech inched away, Ty struggled to get Abby off of his shoulders, without falling over himself.

"Abby, it's gone. You can get off my back now!" Ty exclaimed. She didn't move. "Hello!? Um, Abby?" She still didn't respond. Shock ran through her; she _couldn't_ move. Now paralyzed with fear, she stared at the ground, in the exact spot that she had been standing in only moments ago. It seemed that she would never come to, not without the help of her brother anyway. Completely unable to sustain the weight of himself and his sister, Ty fell forward. He lay on his stomach, halfway dazed. The fall knocked Abby back into reality. She gasped slightly, unable to recall her recent state of fear.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not recall; or you might accidentally break my back this time." Ty remarked. Abby's head was throbbing with pain.

"Ty, where's the bedroom?"

"Upstairs. Do you need help?" Ty offered.

"Yes." She replied. He placed her arm around his shoulder as they ascended the stairs. Ty chose the room four rooms down from the first room he found. He chose this room not only because it had two beds, but because it was farthest away from the clown room.....

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Ty questioned.

"I'll be fine. All I need is a little rest. You should, too." She answered.

"Alright." Ty replied. They both set their alarms to go off at midnight. Ty flipped the switch and darkness soon engulfed the room. Both eventually fell asleep, yet they were unaware that they were being watched.

****

Like I said, Sorry it took soooo long for me to get this chapter up and running.


End file.
